


What Is Mine

by oakleyfraser4



Series: Chopped!The 100 Fanfic Challenge [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best friends are family, Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Challenge, F/M, Fantasy, Heist AU, Truth Serum, forehead kiss, gardener au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: Jordan learns the important lesson of family and friendship as he attempts to get back something he feels he rightfully deserves.Written for Chopped 3.0 Round 3!RESULTS:-5th place for 'Best Overall'-2nd place for 'Most Unique Pairing'-3rd place tie for 'trope: Heist AU'-3rd place for 'trope: Forehead Kiss'
Relationships: Jordan Green & Hope Diyoza, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Series: Chopped!The 100 Fanfic Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chopped 3.0 Round 3





	What Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> MANDATORY PLATONIC ROUND  
> Theme: Fantasy  
> Trope 1: Heist AU  
> Trope 2: Character drinks a potion that makes them unable to lie  
> Trope 3: Gardener AU  
> Trope 4: Forehead Kiss

Jordan was not having a good day and that was  _ before  _ he got pulled in front of the Primeland guards, was forced to have his wrists chained to his ankles and is now lying in a ball on the cold forest floor of his prison cell. Apparently today couldn’t be worse. Someone or something was out to make sure he had the worst day ever. Sure, being best friends with a Palace worker and an ex-convict’s daughter probably didn’t help matters, as it seemed Hope was always up for some mischief. Normally, Jordan was cool with that. Though Hope’s plans today had been a little more dangerous than normal. And  _ as per usual _ , Jordan was the one paying for Hope’s mistakes. Great.

It had all started when Hope got bored of helping Jordan harvest the algae on his father’s farm. Because Hope and Jordan had grown up living next to each other, that made them automatic best friends. They did everything together, even at the age of seventeen. Jordan showed Hope how to sneak extra nuts at the market, Hope taught Jordan how to tame a baby Stagasus and they had both passed Dragon Academy together, the hardest school in the Primelands. Jordan was the first person to find out that Hope liked girls and Hope was Jordan’s shoulder to cry on when his mother died. They were best friends through the good and bad. Which is why, despite the cramps Jordan was experiencing in all his ligaments, he still trusted Hope to come rescue him. That’s what best friend’s did, right?

Apparently not. When Jordan heard the hooves of the Stagasi coming to take him to his fate, he immediately was on edge. “Not yet!” He shouted, as the keys turned in the lock. “I have twenty-four hours in here before I get sentenced.”

The keys stopped jingling. “Shut up loser,” the female voice whispered. 

Jordan’s mouth dropped open. “Echo?” He said quietly, not quite believing it was her.

“Yeah. Hope sent me. I wasn’t going to come but then she reminded me I owed her.” The cell door creaked open and standing in the shadowy light was Echo, Jordan and Hope’s other friend. Mainly Hope’s as Echo and Jordan didn’t get along very well. They only kept peace because they knew Hope would kill them both if they started a rift in front of her. So instead, they bickered behind her back. And Jordan needing to be saved by Echo wasn’t something she was going to let him forget.

“Well, thanks.” Jordan held out his wrists and ankles. “Unchain me please.”

Instead of reaching forward, Echo smirked at Jordan. “I kinda like having your fate at my mercy.” 

“Shut up.” Jordan shook his wrists angrily. “Just unchain me.” 

Echo rolled her eyes and stepped forward. “Fine. But only because I don’t want to get stuck in this cell with you. We have to hurry before the Warlocks notice the open cell.” Jordan let the chains drop to the ground before he stood up, stretching out his legs.

He looked down and noticed that there was blood blooming on his shin. “What the hell-”

“Shit.” Echo ripped off her cloak and threw it at Jordan. “Put the cloak on and let’s get the hell out of here.” 

“Wait!” Jordan did as he was told but there was still blood on his leg. “I don’t get it.” 

Echo looked both ways as she led Jordan out of the cell. “Don’t freak out, but there’s a tracker in your leg. That’s what the blood’s from.”

Ignoring Echo’s words, Jordan immediately rolled up the leg of his pants and saw that there was a small gash in his skin. His heart sank into his stomach. With a tracker in his leg, the Primeland guards would be able to find him anywhere. He would never fulfill what he and Hope had set out to do this morning. It’s not like he planned on actually going through with it anymore...getting captured wasn’t part of his plan. 

But maybe it was a part of Hope’s.

__ _ [7 hours earlier] _

__ _ “Look I’m only doing this because we promised when we were thirteen that we’d never let the other do stupid stuff alone.” Jordan said, as he threw on his old clothes. In the smallest corner of his room, Hope was attempting to fit some of Jordan’s mother’s old clothes. The Primelands weren’t exactly furnished and no matter where you went, you were bound to end up with dirty pants or a shipped shirt. It was the Primelands; the word seemed to explain itself. Anything was possible, especially since Lightbourne had taken over, ascending to the throne after his mother, Josephine, had abdicated last year. She had been a very powerful Witch until one day, there was a palace break in and Josephine was forced to renounce her throne to her son. It was in the same incident that Jordan’s mother, Harper, passed away. Jordan had only been a year younger than now, but one year changed a person. Though Jordan loved his mother, he hardly saw her because she was Josephine’s favourite maid and had worked all hours of the day and night. It was for that reason that Harper had been cut down by the Warlocks entering with Lightbourne; she was simply in the way. It made Jordan angry, and maybe it was also because he wanted revenge for his mother’s death, that he agreed to go along with Hope’s stupid plan. _

__ _ It was stupid because it was dangerous. Hope was asking him to steal her father’s precious disappearing dust. Hope’s father, similar to Jordan’s mother, worked in the Palace. Although Paxton worked for Lightbourne and not for the formerly elegant and kind Queen Josephine. Paxton was the one who gave out the punishments in the Primelands and none of them were pretty. Every day there was another newspaper delivered by the tiny elves about what method of torture Paxton had thought of. It made Jordan want to violently hurl, though maybe it was also the algae his father made him eat for every meal.  _

__ _ Monty Green was a farmer. He was a pretty good farmer at that, and the Green’s lived somewhat comfortably, all considering the barren wasteland the Primelands was located on. Thanks to the War For All Mankind that took place over a century ago, the greenery was limited to inside the walls around the place. Which is why Jordan and Hope needed to dress in tattered clothes because they couldn’t risk their normal clothes getting destroyed. Too much of a cost to replace. _

__ _ Hope’s mother was an ex-convict. Charmaine used to steal things and assassinate others for the Warlocks alongside Paxton, but then once Hope was born that was limited to only stealing things. And when Hope turned ten, Charmaine cut all ties with the Warlocks to pursue a hobby in cooking of all things. She mainly bought things from the Green Farm but at least food at Hope’s house was better than algae. Jordan could name all the types of algae that existed in his dad’s garden and chances were he’d tasted all of them too. While Monty could tell the slightest difference between each one, Jordan thought they were all disgusting. Nothing could change his mind, and while his mother was still alive, she agreed with her son. _

__ _ Outside the Green’s small shack, the wind rattled. “Bet that’s Lightbourne’s doing,” Hope said, ignoring Jordan’s comment as she zipped up her sweatshirt. “I’m ready when you are.”  _

__ _ Jordan snapped his leather satchel across his chest and fingered the pendant that hung around his neck. Then he turned to Hope and nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jordan’s hazel eyes darted around the room; would he make it back here tonight? Just in case, he had written a note for his father to find underneath his pillow. Monty was currently out at the market trading his goods with the other villagers. What a surprise he’d have when he got home. Jordan prayed he’d make it home. _

__ _ He could turn back now. Before things got unfixable. He could tell Hope he wasn’t going to go, and save the risk of his father having no one left. He could-no, he would go. He is going. _

_ So together, the two teenagers left the shack and stepped out into the unknown.  _

The silence was killing Jordan as he walked along next to Echo. She had taken a stagasus to reach him, but the risk of being caught by the Warlocks or the Primeland guards was too great now that they had set off the alarm. Jordan’s tracker would only kick in once they left the walls of the Palace area, so until that happened, they were safe. Well as safe as two escaped prisoners could be. Technically Echo wasn’t an escapee but she had been Jordan’s accomplice so that made her just as guilty. Honestly, Jordan really wanted to know how Hope convinced Echo to go and rescue Jordan. Wait, where was Hope?

As if Echo read Jordan’s mind just then (which she probably could because that was her Skill), she opened her mouth to speak. “Hope’s waiting just over the wall for us.”

Jordan nodded, not really knowing what to say. He hadn’t seen Hope in over five hours, since their roles of the mission split them up. “How are we gonna the tracker out?”

“You aren’t gonna like my plan,” Echo began, scrunching up her face, “But I’m gonna have to dig it out.” 

At first, Jordan didn’t get it. Then he did. “NO!”

A hand clamped over his mouth. “Are you dumb?” Echo hissed. “Shut up.”

Jordan’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He pulled Echo’s hand away from his face but kept his voice low as he shook his head. “No.”   
“It’s the only way.” Echo explained matter-of-factly.

Jordan shook his head again. “No.”

Echo rolled her eyes. “Fine then, get captured by the Warlocks. See if I care.” Echo sped up so that she didn’t have to walk next to Jordan anymore. That was just fine with Jordan; he was not about to let Echo dig into his leg.

Honestly, this day really couldn’t get any worse. The second he had seen the storm clouds rolling across the scorched desert he should’ve realized everything was going to fail. Every time Lightbourne summoned the weather (his Skill) shit went down. Of course, today was no exception.

_ [5 hours earlier] _

__ _ Hope handed Jordan a map, two matches and six pieces of ribbon. “Tell me again what your jobs are.” _

__ _ Jordan rolled his eyes. “I use the map to locate Paxton’s, I mean your dad’s, room. If you’re right, the dust should be in his pillow case. I get the dust and drop a piece of ribbon out of the window. You’ll be watching from a tree and once the first piece of ribbon is dropped, you know you have forty-three seconds exactly until I light Paxton’s room on fire. Then I run to the ground level and on my way down the stairs, I drop one piece of ribbon out the window every two floors. It takes me ten seconds per flight so you know that you have essentially just under two minutes to keep the Warlocks off my ass and on yours. Once the last ribbon drops we bolt like hell to the wall and once we’re over it, we get Stags to lift us to Echo’s place.” Jordan took a deep breath, hoping he finally got all the steps right. Hope had drilled him like crazy prior to leaving, making sure he wasn’t about to screw up. _

__ _ “He’s not my dad, but other than that you’re right.” Hope stared off into the distance.  _

__ _ “Sorry, I guess I’ll just call him Paxton then.” Jordan said, gnawing at a hangnail. _

__ _ “Fine.” Hope glanced up. “Guess we’d better get going.” _

__ _ Jordan looked at the large clock in the distance. “We still have thirteen minutes.” Paxton’s shift started at 1 pm every day and went for over twelve hours. Which is why Jordan and Hope planned to go into his room right after his shift began, as he was least likely to come back in the forty-three seconds they would be in there.  _

__ _ Hope’s short light brown hair was messy and her eyes were critically searching Jordan’s facial expression. “What do you want?” She snapped. _

__ _ Taken aback by Hope’s tone, Jordan held up his hands in mock defense. “Sorry.” _

__ _ Hope sighed. “No, I’m sorry. I’m just tense. I know I seemed all cool about this when I first brought it up, but now I’m nervous.” _

__ _ “I get that.” Jordan paused, wondering if he should ask Hope the question he’d been dying to ask ever since the heist mission was suggested. In the end, he decides to because who knows when he’ll have the chance again, if ever. “Why do you want this dust?” _

__ _ Hope didn’t say anything for a long moment. “It’s always been Paxton’s greatest treasure. You’d think his partner and child would be, but no, it’s this stupid dust. He never let me see it when I was younger despite talking about all its magical properties. I want to finally take away his greatest treasure and break his whole world just like he did to me and my mom, when he left us for the Palace. And anyways, besides disappearing, the dust apparently can let you communicate with the dead.” Her eyes slid over to Jordan. “Maybe you can use it to talk to Harper.” _

__ _ He sucked in his breath. “Hope are you serious?” _

__ _ The girl shrugged. “That’s what Paxton said once. I don’t know. But I’m willing to try so you can see her. Maybe we can also give it to your dad so he’ll forgive us for taking such huge risks.” _

__ _ “Wow.” This made everything so much better. This made Jordan’s need to succeed so much greater. Damn risks, he thought. He’d do anything to see his mother one last time. I’m coming Mom, he thought _ .  _ You just wait. _

The plan had failed.

Paxton hadn’t left for his shift right away and Jordan had burst in on the man sharpening his knife. Luckily Jordan was smart and pretended to be a lost servant. Paxton had ordered him to strip the sheets, which set Jordan up perfectly for a way to grab the dust. Except right before his fingers closed on the bag, Paxton snatched it up and bundled Jordan against the wall. Long story short, Hope had had to leave Jordan behind to be captured and Stags, their tamed Stagasus, had only taken Hope to Echo’s home. Now here Jordan was, walking along with a tracker in his leg and the possibility of Echo needing to dig it out of his leg looming over his head. Joy.

As they neared the wall, Echo began to scout the bushes and trees for something. The Palace kept their prisoners outside because apparently it was too much work to add a dungeon to the already huge place. And the grounds were plentiful of fruits, nuts and greens. No algae in sight. Monty was popular among the villagers for his algae, because it was cheap; it was rare that anyone outside the wall ate more than one good meal a year.

Echo had inherited her grandmother’s lush herb farm and had been running it herself ever since she was fifteen years old. She was three years older than Hope and Jordan, but that didn’t really matter. They all hung out the same, except when Echo and Jordan were riling each other up and annoying Hope.

Jordan was practicing deep breaths when a bundle of leaves got stuffed into his hand. He looked up at Echo, confused. “Eat them. They’ll help with the pain you’re about to endure and these,” she held up her other hand, “Are going to be for your leg.”

Unlike Jordan, Echo actually knew her stuff about plants. Which was probably a good thing all considering. Jordan whined and whimpered but Echo didn’t blink an eye. She forced Jordan to eat the leaves and then made him lay on the ground. The leaves didn’t really start to work until Echo was already digging into his shin. Jordan wanted to scream but he knew he’d get caught again. And he couldn’t bear to go through another question round with the Primeland guards. They made him say things he didn’t ever want to reveal. Things he was scared of deep, deep down. Things he’d never even tell Hope. He only prayed that his mother had mercy on him because if he ever saw her again, she might see him differently. When you’re unable to lie and someone asks you uncomfortable questions, secrets will be spilled.

Jordan was drifting away on a wave of pain. Much to Echo’s dismay, as she frantically tried to keep him awake, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

_ [3 hours earlier] _

__ _ A rusted metal cup was forced into Jordan’s hand as he stumbled in front of the Primeland guards. “Drink it,” a guard to his left ordered. Jordan grimaced as he peered at its contents. The liquid inside was more like sludge; it glooped rather than sloshed inside the cup. _

__ _ On his right, another guard held a flat stone. Clearly his Skill was shapeshifting certain objects. Skills were developed as you got older, typically they were expressed in your twenties. Echo got hers younger than more, at the age of twenty and two days. It was something that just showed up one day, a part of the Primeland’s magic, everyone assumed. Jordan and Hope were waiting on theirs, but they didn’t mind for now. _

_ Not wanting to discover what type of shapeshifting this guard could do, Jordan gulped back all the sludge and then set the cup down on the ground. “Yuck.” _

__ _ The guard with the flat stone pushed him towards a wooden door. “Now go.” _

__ _ Jordan’s heart beat rapidly as he stood before the Warlocks, nervously awaiting his fate. His brain felt woozy and his stance was hunched over a bit. The largest of the Warlocks, besides Russell, stood up and crossed the room to Jordan. “Hello there,” he said, his lips curling into a snarl. _

__ _ In his haze, Jordan could barely understand what was happening. “Hell-o.” His speech was slurred. It was almost like when he ate that weird algae in the back of his father’s closet at six years of age, and ended up in bed with the stomach flu for days. _

__ _ “What’s your name, son?” The warlock asked. _

__ _ “Jor-dan.” Jordan spoke slowly. This was really beginning to feel unsettling. _

__ _ “Jordan. Well, can you tell me what you were doing in Paxton’s quarters, attempting to steal his possessions.” There was a pause and the warlock’s expression changed into a vicious glare. “And don’t try to lie. Otherwise things might start to feel different, per say.”  _

__ _ Jordan tried to formulate a lie to cover for Hope, but his lip movements were sluggish and as he tried to think of something to say besides the truth, a clouded fog washed over his senses. Without warning, he collapsed on the ground. _

__ _ The warlock towered over him. “You little shit. Trying to lie right after I told you not to. Who are you covering for, Jordan?” _

__ _ Jordan didn’t answer. He was almost paralyzed on the ground. This wasn’t an ideal situation. Hope, where are you? He called out to her in his mind. _

__ _ Apparently he also spoke out loud. “Hope? Is that a person or are you just preaching to me?” _

__ _ Paxton, who Jordan had not seen sitting opposite the other Warlocks, stood up suddenly. “Hope, that’s my daughter.” _

__ _ The warlock punishing Jordan turned to his fellow accomplice. “You mean to tell me this is the work of your idiot daughter? My, she’s managed to almost outsmart you yet again, sir.” the warlock said with a laugh in his tone. _

__ _ “You’re not a father to her,” Jordan managed to say. It was the truth after all. Paxton may have been biologically involved in creating Hope but he was not father.  _

__ _ “You shut your damn mouth.” Paxton turned to his fellow warlocks. “I promise you, Hope is not skilled enough for a heist such as stealing my dust.” _

__ _ The Warlocks exchanged glances and tried not to laugh. Paxton just got more angry. Jordan braced himself for what was to come, unsure of his later fate. Hope was lost. _

“Jordan?” A familiar voice flooded his brain. “Jordan, wake up.”

“Mom?” Jordan tried to open his eyes. He could picture his mother, with her long golden hair and perfect smile. “Mom, it’s me. I’m here.”

“Jordan.” The voice sounded more firm this time. Opening his eyes, he was met with the worried expression of Hope, who threw her arms around him when she noticed he was awake. “Oh, you’re okay!”

Jordan wrapped an arm around his best friend. “Hey, I’m fine.” He smiled weakly. “What happened? And why are you on this side of the wall?”

Hope pulled back so she could look at Jordan. “We’re outside the palace walls, silly. Echo got the tracker out of your leg, but you passed out from blood loss. Don’t try to stand, okay? Echo’s whistling for Stags. I’d try to use magic to heal you, but you know how my doctoring test turned out.”

Jordan grimaced. At Dragon Academy, Hope had mastered almost all her classes. Except when she tried to heal someone, she accidentally lit them on fire. Not good. “Okay.” Jordan whispered, realizing his voice was hoarse.

“I’m so sorry for everything,” Hope said. “I should never have tried to steal from Paxton. When you didn’t drop your ribbons I remained hidden but I watched as they took you away. And I stood just on the wall to witness you get shoved in your cell.”

“It’s okay.” Jordan put his hand on Hope’s face, something they’d done since they were kids. “Thank you for sending Echo my way.” 

Hope smiled. “She was ready for our plan to crash and burn. When I went to her place with Stags she immediately offered to come help rescue you.” She glanced into the distance where Echo was probably standing to wait for Stags. “She likes you, you know. I know you rib each other to annoy me, mainly, but she really does care about you.”

“I know.” Jordan smiled back. “She’ll be good for you one day, Hopie.” 

“Shut up.” Hope blushed but didn’t say anything. She just held tight to Jordan. “I love you.”

Jordan, though he was still woozy, hugged his best friend back. “I love you too.”

“Promise me you won’t let me think about another stupid thing like this again, okay?” Hope laughed. “I saw Paxton after in the gardens with his dust. I wanted to push him down right there. I’m sorry you won’t get to see your Mom after all.” There was real sadness in Hope’s eyes, as she stared at Jordan. He stared back, though not intently, as he understood what their failed heist meant.

He would never get to see his mother again. Maybe it was a good thing, for in the Primelands full of magic, some things seemed too real; they were almost dreams. Jordan would only get to live with his last good memory of his mom, when she left for work that fateful morning. It broke his heart to think about. But she had left with words he will forever remember. He could never forget her. She was his mom. His everything. And now he just had his father, his last family besides Hope and maybe Echo.

Harper had pressed a kiss to Jordan’s forehead as she had since he was a baby. “I love you, son,” She’d said. “Make good choices.”

Thinking about her made Jordan sad. But he knew that in the end, it was good that that’s how he remembered her. Loving him. It made him feel safe, even when he had had the worst day ever. It made him feel strong, strong enough to go home and face his father who had no idea where Jordan had been all day long. Both Hope and Echo helped him fly on Stags home, keeping his shin elevated. It still throbbed but whatever Farmer Echo had given him seemed to numb a bit of the agony. He smiled to himself. Things were going to be okay.

When Jordan was dropped off by Stags at his house, he limped up the stairs as best he could. “Dad?” Jordan pushed open the door to their shack. “Dad, where are you?”

“Jordan?” Monty burst from the other room. “Oh Jordan I’ve been worried sick!” Monty pulled his only son, and only child at that, into his embrace. Normally Jordan pulled away but this time he wanted his father to hug him.

“I’m sorry Dad,” Jordan said. 

Monty stepped back slightly to stare at his son. “Where in the world did you disappear to? I looked everywhere, even Charmaine’s place and Echo’s house. You were nowhere.”

Jordan hung his head. “I’m sorry Dad. I’m here now, and safe.” He avoided the question, hoping his father would understand that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Well thank Harper for that.” Monty looked up at the ceiling for a moment, before hugging Jordan again. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost your mother and you.”

The guilt of possibly succumbing his father to that loss made Jordan squirm. At least he was home safe now. He was home safe, and he knew Hope and Echo would be okay too. Though they’d had a  _ very _ long day, he knew he’d probably see them soon. There was much to discuss.

But right now, Jordan wanted to go to bed. He could sleep peacefully knowing his father knew he was okay and his mother was watching over him. Maybe he had missed out on seeing her because their heist didn’t go according to mission but Jordan knew his mom was okay. He missed her. He loved her. And he knew despite how much he hated farming algae, he’d never complain again. Because you only realize how good you have it when a day doesn’t go your way. That was Jordan’s lesson for the year.

Thankful. He was thankful. He was grateful too. For what he could call his. His own. Hope was his own best friend. Echo was his own almost best friend. Monty was his own father and Harper was his own mother, though not physically there. He could still feel her lips on his forehead and he would always. That was his from her. A gift. And he would forever treasure it. They were his and he was theirs.

  
  



End file.
